


Shameless

by Champagne_Vagabond



Series: Thasmin NSFW Oneshots [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Smut, TARDIS Console Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Champagne_Vagabond/pseuds/Champagne_Vagabond
Summary: “I want you to own me. Dominate me. Make me yours.”
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Thasmin NSFW Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772305
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66
Collections: Sloshed Saturday





	Shameless

The Doctor walked into the control room where she found Yaz, sat on a step, reading a book. It’d been three weeks. Three glorious weeks. Three weeks of risque texts. Three weeks of stolen moments where they’d grab each other for a quick make out session when the boys weren’t around. Three weeks of remarkable sex. Every night Yaz would go to bed at the same time as Graham and Ryan, and every night she’d come back out of her room and go to the Doctor’s room, where the Doctor always waited for her.

The Doctor couldn’t remember a time when she was this lustful over someone. She’d be in the middle of saving the universe when she’d find herself looking at Yaz’s legs in those tight jeans, or someone would ask her a question and her mind would have been far too be busy replaying all the moans she’d elicited from her the night before.

The night before last she was going down on Yaz, and as she came she fastened her grip around her hair so tight it nearly hurt. The Doctor really couldn’t shake that memory off, not because it was a particularly bad memory, quite the contrary. In the amongst the thrill of hearing and feeling her come, she found herself wanting Yaz to hold on tighter. She wanted it to hurt.

“Hello!” The Doctor said, making her way over to the controls.

“Hey,” Yaz said smiling up at her.

“Didn’t fancy looking around the lost beaches of Ophara?” The Doctor turned her back to her and leaned over the panel to tinker about with the controls as an attempt to re-direct her slightly nervous energy.

“Seen all I need to see,” Yaz said, putting the book down. Luckily for her, the Doctor wasn’t wearing her coat and she relished in the view of the Doctor’s tight backside which was made even more present by her position over the controls. “Plus now I’ve got the best view I’ve seen all day.”

The Doctor turned her head to see Yaz smirking. Yaz walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Ryan and Graham went for dinner out near the beach,” Yaz said, leaning in closer, her hands starting to wonder to the hem of her trousers, pulling at her shirt. “Means we’ve got some time.”

The Doctor could already feel her hearts quicken, she tried to sturdy herself by holding onto some random levers, feeling Yaz’s warm breath on her neck.

“Sounds good, err, my room?”

“How about right here?” Yaz said before kissing her neck, causing the hairs on the back of the Doctor’s neck to stand on end.

“What about the boys?” The Doctor asked, slowly succumbing to her kisses, her eyes fluttered closed.

“It’s part of the thrill,” Yaz said, her hands hand now freed her shirt from her trousers. The Doctor felt goose bumps rise on her skin as her soft, petite hands travelled up her waist, over her ribs, to her bra.

The Doctor figured this was an appropriate time to ask her. Her arousal now igniting a newfound confidence.

“Yaz I…” She trailed off as Yaz pressed herself up against her, her hands now snaking under her bra, cupping her breasts. “I want something a bit different…” The Doctor said and Yaz quirked an unseen eyebrow.

“Tell me,” Yaz said in a husky tone, one hand now travelling back down to the crotch of her trousers, rubbing gently. The Doctor bit her lip as she tried to stifle a moan.

“I want…” Her train of thought slipped away as Yaz’s lips returned to her neck, Yaz knew how sensitive her neck was and made full use of that knowledge. “Bite me.”

Yaz was a little taken aback by the request at first but was more than happy to oblige. The Doctor felt her teeth graze against her skin, her body tensed in anticipation, but before Yaz sank her teeth into her ivory skin, a thought past through her head,

“I think the boys might notice a hickey on your neck,”

“I don’t care I just want--” The Doctor tried to collect her thoughts, Yaz decided to give her some room and came away from her neck.

“Tell me what you want Doctor.”

“I want you to own me. Dominate me. Make me yours.”

Yaz smirked to herself, feeling like she’d won the lottery. Yaz took her hand away from her crotch, dipped into the pocket of her leather jacket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

“Great minds think alike.” She dangled the metal cuffs in front of her face. The Doctor was out of words, her mind racing. All she could do was give her a small nod. “Do you want me to tell you what to do?” Yaz murmured into her ear, the Doctor sank into her words against her ear and nodded again. Yaz came away from her fully.

“Take off your clothes, but do not turn around,” Yaz said.

The Doctor did as she was told. She started with the boots, socks, trousers, suspenders, and shirt until she was down to her underwear.

“Everything, Doctor.” Yaz’s tone was firm, the Doctor assumed this was her police training kicking in which only made her more excited.

The Doctor took a deep but shaken breath as she undid her bra and pushed her underwear to the floor. She level of exposure was maddening but in the most addictive way. To know that Yaz was behind her, fully clothed, ordering her like this just added even more fuel to the fire.

“You’ll tell me if I go too far, okay babe?” Yaz asked and the Doctor nodded.

“Good girl,” Yaz said her hand on the base of the Doctor’s neck. “Bend over for me,” Yaz ordered, and the Doctor did as she said.

Yaz moved around to the side of her, she fastened a one cuff around her wrist and then looped the chain through a handle she spotted on the console, and then fastened the other wrist. The Doctor felt the cool metal clasping down against her skin, her arousal now in complete overdrive. She was naked, tied, and so ready for her.

Yaz walked back behind her and took a long look over the gorgeous woman now totally at her mercy. She placed her hands on her bum and ran them up her to her shoulder blades and back down again as she felt the Doctor shudder underneath her touch.

“Can you…” The Doctor lost her courage, but she needed to vocalise it otherwise she wasn’t going to get what she was craving.

“Can I what, Doctor?” Yaz prompted.

“Spank me,” she finally got the words out and before she could feel any shame, a hand came down hard on her left cheek. She moaned into the pain, revelling in the feeling of being completely at her will.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Yaz said smacking her on the other cheek, causing her to cry out again. She wanted to test the waters a bit further. “You’re such a little slut for me, aren’t you?” Her hand came down again, the Doctor moaned and nodded.

Yaz leaned over her, one hand moving up to her breast, the other moving her hair behind her ear, clutching at her hair. Yaz didn’t think she would ever tire of sinking her hand into those velvety blonde locks.

“Do you like it when I call you that?” Yaz asked, her voice low and sultry. The Doctor nodded.

Yaz pinched at her nipple and felt the Doctor squirm. She leaned in further until her mouth was on her neck, she could feel how deeply her lover was breathing, she looked to over at her hands that where gripped around the chain of the handcuffs. The sight of her like this was enough to set off deep pulses in her own underwear, but she tried to keep herself focused on the Doctor.

Yaz kissed her neck before biting down into the skin as she pinched her nipple ever harder between her fingers.

“Ah, god, Yaz!” The Doctor called out as she braced herself, the pain heightened her senses in the most glorious way. Yaz came away from her neck to admire the patch of purple and red that now stained her skin. She brushed her fingertips against the mark,

“Now everyone is going to see what a little slut you are,” Yaz said, “You belong to me, don’t you?” The Doctor hummed in agreement and nodded once again. Yaz’s hand travelled from her breast down the curve of her waist and around her bum. “And this cunt belongs to me,” Yaz’s voice was almost a whisper as she moved her hand down and placed two fingers on her entrance, swirling around her wetness that ran down her thigh. Yaz stood up and marvelled over her, her body practically begging for it.

Yaz moved her fingers down to her clit and the Doctor moaned loudly as she rubbed circles against her. Once Yaz felt like she’d worked up enough, she moved her fingers back to her entrance.

“You want me to fuck you, babe?” Yaz asked, basking in the thrill she was getting from toying with her.

“ _Please.”_

“Please what?” Yaz used her other hand to smack her right cheek, causing another cry out from her. She rested her fingers back at her entrance, teasing her, “Come on Doctor, beg me for it.”

 _“_ Please fuck me! Yaz, please, I need it so bad.”

Yaz finally gave in and slipped two fingers inside her, the Doctor threw her head back as her moan filled the room. She kept moaning as Yaz thrust inside of her, slipping another finger in with ease. She curled her fingers inside her as she watched the Doctor fall apart underneath her. Yaz decided to change her tactic, she pulled out her fingers and stayed completely still at her entrance. She gripped the Doctor’s hip and pulled her onto her fingers.

“That’s it, fuck yourself onto my fingers,” Yaz said as she watched the Doctor move herself back and forth. “You wanted it so bad don’t you? You’re cunt is begging to be fucked,” She said,

- _SMACK_ -

Her free hand came down again on her ass, “Imagine if the boys walked in right now, saw you like this, I bet you would still fuck yourself like you are now, too desperate to come for me,”

- _SMACK-_

The Doctor cried out at the impact, now frantically rocking her body against her hand.

“Please, please, Yaz I need to come, I need to come for you,” The Doctor begged, the words coming out of her mouth didn’t even feel like hers anymore, so enraptured with lust that she couldn’t do anything else besides pleading for her release.

Yaz wanted to stop her, pull out of her completely, walk around the room, pick up her book again and tease her relentlessly, but it was just too intoxicating to watch like this. She grabbed the Doctor’s hip and slowed her pace down,

“You are so gorgeous, I love it when you beg like that,” Yaz said, now moving her fingers again, swimming in the moans that where coming out of her. “You’re so close aren’t you?” The Doctor nodded. Yaz moved her other hand away from her ass and down to her clit, rubbing tight circles. “I own this cunt don’t I, Doctor?” Yaz asked, the Doctor was so frenzied by this point that she didn’t answer, her orgasm was so close she could feel herself about to tip over the edge. Yaz slowed everything down as a way of punishment, “I need to hear you say it,”

“Yes, yes you own my cunt, you own all of me, I’ll do anything you want, just please, please fuck me I need to come for you, Yaz, it’s all for you,” The Doctor rambled trying to find any word that she thought might get her the release she was now at the mercy of.

“Come for me, baby,” Yaz said as she picked up the pace again and pressed her fingers harder against her clit, the Doctor felt a rush of warmth over her body as she dived over the edge, clenching hard around Yaz’s fingers as she came. The Doctor called out her name over and over as she felt herself drowning in the euphoria, Yaz held her through every wave until she was a quivering mess, her body practically slumped against console.

The Doctor’s hearts were beating out of control, as the Doctor tried to catch her breath, Yaz moved out of her and walked around to un-cuff her from the console. She felt her phone buzz and reached into her back pocket to read it.

“Ryan said they’ll be back soon, so you better get dressed then,” Yaz said and the Doctor walked around on her weakened knees trying to find her underwear. Yaz spotted them first and handed them to her.

“Thanks,” The Doctor said, reality now settling back in and her slightly awkward nature returning to her once again. “I wanted to take care of you though,” The Doctor said whilst getting dressed. Yaz wrapped her arms around her and kissed her.

“You will, tonight,” Yaz said, and they smiled at each other. They kissed again for a few long moments before Yaz came away, “Plus you’ve given me enough to think about until tonight.” Yaz turned the Doctor around and gave her a final, much lighter hit on her already reddened ass. “Now get those trousers on,” She said.

Whether it was Yaz ordering her to take clothes off or put them back on, the Doctor still got a small surge of excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea a few days ago that me and a few of my mates on Discord would write a bunch of Thasmin smut fics and then get drunk and read them, you are now witnessing the product of my efforts.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments always appreciated


End file.
